


Almost the first

by billie_vivienne



Series: Progression [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for a prostitute, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_vivienne/pseuds/billie_vivienne
Summary: Pre war. Ready and wanting to have sex for the first time, Steve's plan almost immediately go awry when he meets Bucky. Barely keeping it together, Steve and Bucky still make it a night to remember.





	Almost the first

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. First time posting a fic! Any missing tags/errors let me know in the comments.

Steve glared at his reflection in the darkened store window. He supposed the streetlight throwing his features into shadow was working to his benefit. His short blonde hair was, for once behaving, no tufts sticking up like a spring chicken. His blue eyes were wide and a little wild. Understandable, given what he was absolutely, and without fail, going to do tonight. His lips were a bit thin but he thought decent lighting would highlight the pink of them in an appealing way. His frame was small and thin but wiry. Steve stuck his chin out and tried a half smile at his reflection, then turned and resumed barreling down the street. He was convinced if he slowed or stopped again he wouldn't go through with the whole endeavor and that wasn't going to happen. Tonight had to be the night. He took in a shuddering breath and blew it out slowly. He wanted to come off as composed, not panting for it. It being sex. 

Steve's palms immediately started sweating just thinking the word and feeling how real it was. It was a birthday present to himself, losing his virginity. He was twenty-three years old and ready. The bars had never really panned out for him, and the nice guys in his art classes were more interested in each other than the skinny kid who was always out sick. All he wanted tonight was to find a certain type of guy who, for the right price, would make this birthday memorable. 

He turned the final corner and saw the daunting gated entry to the Brooklyn Navy yard just a few blocks away now. Steve slowed his pace and jammed a hand in his pocket, clutching at his full wallet to make sure it hadn't escaped. He had no idea how much cash he would need, and definitely had more in his wallet than was safe to carry in this neighborhood. The towering apartment buildings were increasingly broken up by empty plots and closed warehouses. The other people on the street were heading in the opposite direction, workers heading home. Steve didn't know the docks too well, but he had heard from a reliable source that the rumors were true. After darkness fell, some of the workers remained behind and found company with city boys looking to make quick cash. 

Steve slipped between the wrought iron gates, finally tasting the salt air as it rolled languidly in from the East River. The docks were a maze of buildings that looked like a stiff breeze or slammed door could knock them down. Steve wound his way steadily east, keeping his head down and strenuously avoiding eye contact with anyone else heading in the opposite direction. Then as he was starting to feel like he might really be getting lost, Steve saw him. Leaning against an old light post, the flickering warm glow highlighting the young man's soft features. Steve paused, still in the shadows, and poured his eyes over the figure. He was taller than Steve, by nearly a whole head and shoulders, his legs long and gracefully crossed. He had dark brown hair with some gentle curling. His cheeks were rounded and blushed, and his lips were pouted and full. Steve watched him bite into his lower lip and let it slide out between his teeth. His golden skin stood out against the dark long sleeved shirt and pants he was wearing. 

Steve wondered for the briefest second how the man hoped to stay warm throughout the chilling evening before a strong blush heated his face as he realized the guy’s trade was probably the answer. Steve took a deep and hopefully calming breath. This was it, he wanted this gorgeous man. He stepped forward into the dim light, immediately catching the young man's attention. Having only seen his profile, Steve let his breath out at the full force of the man's bright eyes and truly plush lips. 

"Um, e-excuse me?" Steve stuttered out, like he wasn't even sure he was asking a question. The brunet lifted an eyebrow, clearly also wondering if this was really happening. Steve clenched his hands into fists, stuck his chin out, and tried again. "I mean, I was. Hello. I was wondering. I was wondering if you work here?"

The guy's eyebrow remained raised, although now they had an air of 'Are you a complete idiot?’ about them. 

"Yeah. I work here. So, what?" The retort made Steve's knees weak. His voice was honey smooth and whiskey drawl. 

"Sorry. I'm Steve. Um." The man flicked his eyes up and down Steve's lithe body and straightened from his slouch. 

"…Right. I’m Bucky. What do you want, pal?" Bucky queried. Steve swallowed and forced his hands to unclench. What the hell kind of name was Bucky?

"You. Um, sorry. I mean I would like to. Spend. Some time. With you? You know?" A sharp breath rushed out alongside the last word. It felt like a weight was finally lifting from his tight chest. 

A full and excruciating moment of silence passed between them. Steve was feeling the first tendrils of unease starting to unfurl, why did he think this would go any better than at the bars?

"What? Pal… I.” Bucky trailed off, shaking his head. His face had twisted, landing at the meeting point of confusion and growing irritation. 

"I. You. If we could…" Steve pointed at himself and then at Bucky. He repeated the motion, slowing and then stopping as he realized Bucky had settled on something beyond irritation. He looked furious. His pouting mouth snapped open and shut a few times before he managed to sputter out a defiant defense. 

"I'm not- I'm not a! I work here. I mean I'm a stevedore. I work. Here." 

Steve closed his eyes, desperately hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Stupid, stupid man. He ground his teeth together, trying to buy time until his legs would start working again and carry him far away, as fast as possible. Preferably directly into the river.

"Sorry. Just, sorry." He managed to spit out in Bucky’s general direction, eyes still firmly closed. 

"You're on the wrong side for. That kind of thing, anyway." A whispered mea culpa. How unfair that he could sound so sweet and be causing so much pain at the same time. 

Steve forced his body to relax and let his eyes fall open. He drank Bucky's beautiful form in one last time, and nodded. They both managed small sad smiles at each other. Steve turned to start walking past Bucky when a large noisy group of workers exploded from around the corner. Steve froze as his eyes swept over their faces and he realized he knew a number of them. They were leaning in towards the older man at the center as he barked out what was no doubt a punch line. The group burst out in raucous laughter, a few of them actually having to stop walking to slap their knees in approval. The older man looked up and recognition dawned over his face as he met Steve's eyes. Steve had gone completely numb and prayed his small smile was still lingering. 

"Steve!? What are you doing down here, young man?" The other workers started talking all at once, greeting him, slapping him on the back. He just kept nodding and making positive noises. He noticed, to his horror, the group had surrounded not only him, but had added Bucky to the ranks. It appeared Bucky had been waiting for them. 

"Steve? Lad? It's late to be down here, isn't it?" Charlie, the older man, queried. Steve’s mind raced through all the legitimate reasons he could give for being at place he clearly didn’t work after hours. All zero of them. Start with the truth, something would follow. Hopefully. 

"Ah. It's my birthday and-" He was mercifully cut off by a chorus of cheers and birthday wishes, as he vaguely wandered how his mind had planned to end that sentence. 

"Your birthday?" Charlie's joyful shout almost drowned out the startled choking noise Bucky had made. 

"Yes. Today." He supplied, unnecessarily. 

"Well, sonny, that still doesn't explain what's brought you here." 

Steve nodded, couldn't disagree. Then a sneaky, underhanded, mostly pathetic plan laid itself out in his mind. Tapping into the annoying pity everyone seemed to have for him might prevent the night from ending terribly, if he could swallow his pride for just a moment. It took the full minute. 

"Um. I just thought I might shout some drinks. At the bar. Where you go. Because. Well, I just thought some company would be nice. For my birthday. Instead of spending it alone." He twisted his mouth, barely holding back a deviant grin as he watched the magic working already. The men had quietened down, trying not to make eye contact with him while they held silent negotiations via eyebrows. _Free drinks. But it's Steve. He's a bit, you know. Free drink though. And, it's his birthday. Do it for his ma._

"Alright, alright, no need to twist our arms! Let's get going then." Charlie trumpeted, making an executive decision. Steve did allow his grin to slip out, relieved he hadn't truly raised any suspicions. As he turned and started following the workers, his heart skipped and his breath caught as he realized he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Bucky was coming. Bucky, who he had just poorly attempted to solicit sex from. Bucky was coming and most likely going to drink. Possibly quite a bit. Oh god, stupid, stupid man. 

The stale smoky air of the bar hit Steve hard, surging deeply into his lungs to incite an eye-watering coughing fit. He received pats on the back as the eager dock workers strode past him aiming for the bar. Right, Steve was blowing his sex money on booze for people he wasn't even remotely interested in spending the evening with. Well, all but one. He got his breathing back under control before it spiraled into an asthma attack and hit the bar to hand over his cash. His beer was warm and the rickety chair uncomfortable. At least the company turned out to be good. 

Steve was surprised at the cheerful turn his mood was taking. Having a good view of Bucky was another boost to the evening. The soft golden light made his skin glow, and revealed lighter brown hair than Steve had first thought. He looked younger than Steve had thought as well. He learnt Bucky was new to the city, having moved from a small town, and had only been working at the docks a few weeks now. He had an easy soft laugh but seemed shy, only answering questions directed to him, or encouraging the other storytellers. Their eyes met over the table every now and then. Steve's earlier worries had washed away over the course of the last few hours. Bucky had nursed only two drinks and didn't strike Steve as the type to suddenly blurt out a story that would embarrass someone else. He had no doubt the story would be shared in the future but felt sure his name would be omitted. 

He had wondered earlier in the evening if he could get away after one or two drinks and slip back towards the docks. Then his nerves struck and his mind reeled with all the ways it could go wrong, almost had, and what if they all decided to leave after him? What if they saw him heading back towards the docks, what if the next morning a fellow worker reported seeing him lurking in the yard. He couldn't risk it. He had also briefly considered leaving early and simply going home. But that was too depressing, after he had spent weeks building up to tonight. He wouldn't have been able to look at himself ever again without sad shame. At least here he could enjoy Bucky's presence, let secret fantasies play themselves out in his mind featuring the young man he was unlikely to see again. 

It had grown late and he was actually tired, and he did have work tomorrow. He began dishing out his excuses and gracefully accepting the declarations of what a good fella he was, shouting on his own birthday. He caught Bucky's eye one final time, and feeling a bit freer he delivered what he hoped looked like a genuine, acknowledging, grateful smile. Bucky blinked a few times before he grinned toothily back. It was sweet and adorable. Steve's heart broke. He pulled on his jacket and waved the table a final cheery goodbye. As he strode out the front door and breathed in the clean, crisp air, he shrugged to himself and decided to label the evening pretty much a success anyway.

He had only passed a few dark storefronts before he heard footsteps come rushing behind him. 

“Hey! Wait.” Bucky’s sweet drawl called out to him. Steve flinched and prayed he wasn’t about to be insulted or more likely attacked. He didn’t slow down and pulled his shoulders up to his ears. 

“Wait, Steve. Jesus. Slow down.” Bucky must have been only a few feet behind him now. Steve sucked in a breath and spun around, aiming his most ferocious glare right at those beautiful big eyes. Confusion swept over Bucky’s features and he drew his lip between his teeth. Bucky dropped his gaze and mumbled to the pavement. 

“Never mind. Forget it.” 

“What? Go on. What?” Steve snapped, hoping his snarl would make him seem less small. 

“Nothing. Sorry.” Bucky took a step back and then turned, heading towards the bar. Steve glared at his back, a little surprised he had given up so easily. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to start a fight? Wait. Oh. Oh no. 

“Wait! Bucky. Um. Please?” He watched Bucky slow and then stop. He looked back over his shoulder, clearly trying to work out if Steve had cottoned on. Steve managed a half smile and shoulder shrug. It must have been enough, Bucky came back to him, didn’t stop until they was barely a breath between them. 

“Is it really your birthday?” 

“Yes. I don’t have much cash left but-“ Steve stopped as Bucky winced. 

“I’m not going home with you. And I’m not going to have sex with you.” 

“Right.” 

“But, um. I could. I could suck you off.” 

“Jesus.” Steve lost the ability to breathe, and think, and do anything, except nod. Thank god. Bucky smirked at him and pulled his arm, heading towards a gap in the storefronts. They walked carefully down the alleyway. Big boxes yet to be broken down, metal bins, enough junk to block them from view if anyone looked down the dark alley while walking past. Bucky pushed him back against a section of wall where enough light reached to let them make each other out in the dark. 

The man in front of him bit down softly on his plush lower lip. He reached his hand down to the point where their bodies met, and then pushed lower. Steve sucked a breath in and watched Bucky seem to blow it out, releasing his lip at the same time. Bucky’s hand slid over Steve's pants, feeling out the hardening length. Steve gasped having forgotten he needed to breathe. Bucky curled his fingers and gently squeezed. Steve's eyes snapped shut and his head flopped forward onto Bucky's shoulder. Steve let slip a muffled moan, wanting Bucky to hear how desperate he was but not wanting to attract any attention.

Bucky slid his hand up Steve's pants one last time before working his hand into his underwear. His hand dragged slowly, almost painfully, down Steve's throbbing cock. He curled his fingers and swiped his thumb over the slit, catching the first small beads of pre-cum. 

Steve dug his fingernails into the brick wall behind him, silently praying he didn't just slump to the ground. Bucky was working at spreading the slick, easing his rough grip, but it was still too raw. Steve turned his face into Bucky's neck and sucked at the smooth skin while releasing his death grip on the wall. He carefully brought his hand up to Bucky's free shoulder and lightly pressed downward. Bucky breathed deeply and stilled his hand before meeting Steve's eyes for a moment. The heated gaze sent a shockwave down Steve's body and pushed more pre-cum out of his hard cock. Bucky lowered onto his knees and grasped Steve's hips before nuzzling his face into his crotch.

Steve's stomach swooped and he dug his hand into Bucky's hair, pulling and tugging until Bucky let out a high pitched whine. Steve tried to focus and calm down enough to gasp some air into his overworked lungs. He slowly eased his grip and tried not to flinch when Bucky flicked his pants buttons open and lowered them along with his underwear. The chill air assaulted his cock for a few seconds before Bucky's tongue licked a broad stroke along the underside. He moaned a little louder and clenched his toes as Bucky repeated the act, this time tortuously slow. He found the thickened vein and tongued it, alternating between soft grazes and hard pushes. 

The heated blush already burning Steve's cheeks rushed down his body. He felt it rolling down his straining neck, across his puffed out chest, and edging past his navel to the thin trail of blonde hair leading to his aching groin. With one hand convulsively fisting Bucky's hair, he brought the other up to rest on his own chest. He rubbed his thumb across the wiry muscle and felt his nipple hardening in response. He rubbed again and then reached his finger to pinch the bud through his shirt. His breath shuddered as he rolled and twisted the hard bud, causing a second wave of heat to burst across his chest and delve down to his stomach. He moved his hand to the opposite nipple and worked it roughly. He bit down hard on his lip as the heat continued to pool in his belly. 

Bucky's hand released his hip and he managed to ease his head off the wall to watch the hand slide under his shirt, only stopping when he could reach no further. Steve met the touch through the fabric before Bucky dug his nails in and scraped down the planes of Steve's stomach. Steve's head snapped back up and clacked against the bricks, the sharp pain immediately forgotten as Bucky finally wrapped his lips around Steve's cock and sucked the throbbing head.

He teased his tongue back and forth across the slit, and pulled back to lick up the spilling slick. He slid his tongue along the underside once more before returning to the head. His plump lips stretched wider as he oh so slowly took more of the shaft into his mouth. Steve could barely breathe from the heat of it, the hot wetness of Bucky's mouth, the teasing pulses of his tongue. Bucky relinquished his clawing grasp of Steve's stomach and brought his hand to wrap around what his mouth wasn't touching. His sure fingers curling and stroking with just the right amount of pressure. He brought Steve's cock further into his mouth and sucked hard. Steve gasped and looked down. As Bucky tilted his head back, changing the angle, Steve could see saliva was starting to pool at the corners of Bucky's full mouth.

Bucky started moving his head back and forth, sucking Steve past his lips, along his tongue, and further back until it felt as though there was a hairs breath between the tip and the back of his throat. Slowly, he pulled back until Steve’s cock was almost completely exposed and just resting on those lush lips. It was drawn out and breathtaking and driving Steve to the brink of madness. The heat in his belly was boiling and he was pulling Bucky’s hair roughly again, desperately encouraging him to speed up. Steve was barely able to keep his eyes open and on that stretched mouth. 

Bucky’s fingers were tightly grasping his side, likely forming fine bruises already. A wide grin broke out across Steve’s face, at least he would have proof if his mind tried to betray him in the morning and convince him this sinful angel hadn’t given him what he’d been praying for. His thoughts scattered for a second as Bucky swallowed him down hard to the back of his throat and pulled off with a hushed choking noise. Bucky took a breath and started swiping small kitten licks across the slit and then up along the side of his cock. 

Steve pulled his eyes away and closed them. His mind flashing back to earlier in the day, his lunch break when he had practically ran home and taken care of his second raging hard on of the day. He hadn’t been sure it was a good idea, but was also haunted by the thought of finally having sex for it to only last seven seconds and end with snickers from the probably very experienced man who would then take his money. Laying on his back with his pants pushed down around his knees, he had fucked up into his hand. It had been warm and firm but ruined by the tacky stickiness of Vaseline Steve had come to hate. His hips thrusting, his wrist twisting, all brought still when his back arched and lifted his lower half off the bed. He came silently and slumped back down. 

As Steve snapped back to reality, to standing in a back alley with his pants at his ankles and a beautiful man teasing his cock with sweet licks and the softest of nibbles, he decided it had been a good decision. He was going to last long enough to enjoy everything Bucky would do to him. Although, he did need his cock back inside that hot wet mouth as soon as possible. He put his hand over the one massaging into his hip and slowly guided it up under his shirt. He didn’t stop until they were both resting on his pec, then he slowly drew his hand back and down his stomach. Bucky dragged a sharp nail over Steve’s nipple, already hard from the earlier playing. 

Steve felt his back arch without his control and his cock slide across Bucky’s cheek. Bucky turned and pulled the tip back into his mouth, sucking hard. He pinched the tight bud and rolled it between his fingers. Steve’s stomach dropped and he let out a string of breathy moans, the pressure building in his chest. His back was still somehow tightening and straining and his balls were beginning to draw up. Bucky palmed at his pec, groping and rubbing his thumb across the tight muscle. He began drawing Steve in and out of his mouth again, this time in concert with rolling and twisting Steve’s nipple. The dual sensations were heated and causing sparks to whip through every nerve in Steve’s body. He moaned again, getting too loud. He finally felt his back give in and slam back against the hard cold wall behind him. 

He forced out a long rush of air and relaxed his body, muscle by muscle, until it too gave up and let him regain some control. He managed to drop his head forward and was treated to the sight of his cock slipping back and forth between Bucky’s truly stretched, bruised, puffed lips. His chin was a sloppy wet mess, shining with drool and pre-cum. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, gently this time, the silky strands smoothing under his grip. His breath hitched as he watched Bucky’s cheeks hollow. The pressure increased around his cock, the warm slide becoming tighter and faster. He groaned as Bucky twisted his nipple tightly, and then released it and again clawed his hand down Steve’s stomach. It moved down his hip and then began stroking along the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

Bucky stroked and grasped the shaking muscle before moving his hand up, ghosting it along the shaft, chasing it with his lips, before tentatively gliding his fingers over Steve’s sac like a breath. Steve’s hand flew up into his mouth barely stifling the obscene moan escaping his lips. Bucky returned to stroking the silky smooth skin of Steve’s thigh, pressing harder on the upstrokes when he was closest to Steve’s groin. Releasing his own hand from his mouth, Steve rested it against the wall at his side, grounding himself by running his fingertips against the chilled rough texture. Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock and looked up at him, panting and working his jaw. 

“You need to come.” His drawl had been reduced to a husky rasp. Steve nodded his head vigorously, agreeing with what could have been either a directive or a statement. 

“I will. You’ll. You’re so. I need you to.” Steve closed his eyes and tried to order his thoughts. 

“Yes. Yes, Bucky, please, yes, now. God. Don’t stop.” It was begging. He was begging. He looked down at Bucky, watched his tongue swipe across his lips. 

“Good.” Bucky gasped out at him. “Keep doing that. Keep. Keep talking.” How could he look so sinful, ask for something so dirty, and sound so innocent at all once. Steve nodded again, before forcing out what the man wanted.

“I will, baby. Put my. Suck me. Bucky, please, baby suck me.” It was almost humiliating, but the whispered hush of it veered the words back towards intimate. Bucky mouthed at Steve’s hard, aching cock. He licked a broad stroke across the leaking slit before wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked Steve further and further into his hot wet mouth. His moans vibrated against Steve’s cock, playing against the sucking pressure. 

Steve was rasping filth at the man. His hips slipped forward suddenly, thrusting his cock deeper into Bucky’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat. He moaned as he felt Bucky choking and refusing to pull off. He thrust his hips forward again, slower, gentler. His focus was narrowing, his belly was hot, twisting, every part of his body was on fire. He gave up control and fucked roughly into Bucky’s mouth, moaning his name over and over. His body tightened hard and his mind whited out. He gasped for breath as he came. His whole body shuddered and he filled Bucky’s mouth with come, knew in the back of his mind it must be pouring down his throat. He slowed his thrusts but couldn’t stop them just yet. Bucky keep working him over. His eyes had closed and he was grateful that it reduced him to nothing but sensation. After a few more seconds, he managed to still, and slowly pull Bucky off him. He opened an eye to watch the come spill from between those red and abused lips. Bucky’s tongue dipped out and licked it back up into his mouth, causing a hushed but entirely wanton groan to rush out of Steve. 

A quiet moment passed as Steve’s harsh breathing slowly calmed. Bucky grabbed Steve’s bunched pants and pulled them up to his knees. Steve reached down and slipped his hand around Bucky’s arm helping pull him up from the ground. Bucky managed to gracefully climb to his feet and pull Steve’s pants the rest of the way up at the same time. Steve let him go and started buttoning as Bucky rested his head on his shoulder. His breathing was ragged as well and he was slowly working his jaw. Steve wondered how long they had been out here, how long Bucky had pushed down any discomfort to continue pleasing him. The thought caused a shudder to roll through Steve’s still lax body. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and was surprised to feel him shivering. 

“Are you alright, baby?” He whispered into Bucky’s ear, suddenly feeling nervous about using the endearment, now that the moment was over. Bucky nodded against his shoulder and then slid his own arms around Steve, closing them behind his back tightly. He still smelt like cigarettes and sweat but a new musky scent was drowning them out. Steve smiled as he realized it must be himself, Bucky had his smell all over him now. It was heady, and Steve was surprised he felt more than a little turned on by both the scent and the idea of it. He pushed the thoughts away, no point getting riled up again, the moment was definitely over and there was no way Bucky was going home with him. He doubted he would be able to get it up again even if he did get the gorgeous man in his bed. 

“Thank you. I. That was. That was so good, thank you.” Steve looked up as Bucky straightened and their eyes met. Steve whispered again, “Thank you.” Bucky smiled shyly at him and Steve was pretty sure a blush joined it. 

“It’s okay. I wanted to. For your birthday. I’m glad you liked it.” He replied, soft and hoarse. Steve held back a chuckle, ‘liked it’ was definitely an understatement. He could do this again with Bucky every night for the rest of his life. He jolted a bit at the thought. Sighing, he stroked his hand through Bucky’s hair one last time. Bucky took a few steps back, putting some space between them. Steve smoothed his clothes down and took some testing steps, making sure his legs wouldn’t give out from underneath him. Bucky wiped his sleeve across his mouth and chin and pulled a pack of smokes out. He offered the pack to Steve who shook his head. He needed to get moving, he needed to start putting serious space between them before he said something stupid to a guy who was just being nice. His pride could only stay quiet for so long. 

“Thanks” he offered one last time and then turned and starting walking briskly. As he got back to the street and heading in the right direction for home, a massive smile broke across his face and he laughed out loud. Not quite the sex he wanted, but definitely filthy and dirty and hot and sexy enough to lessen the blow of ending the night still a virgin.


End file.
